Episode 8819 (18th January 2016)
Plot Tracy is on a high after getting back with Robert. Ken isn't convinced it'll last. Craig puts the finishing touches on the new mural. Kevin and Anna decide to go public as Faye and Gary are due back. They make a plan to tell everyone at the Rovers. The builders start converting the new garage. Carla tries to convince Nick that he doesn't know Robert well enough to go into business with him. Nick dismisses the idea. Sally finds out that Izzy wasn't at Anna's and is sure she had a man round. The decorators finish at Cathy's house but she isn't ready to go back. Roy returns from Hastings, having left Sylvia with a carer. Kylie tells Audrey they need someone to fill in for Maria. Audrey tells her they'll just have to cope. The builders accidentally sever a power cable, knocking out the electricity in the bistro. Jason thanks Kevin for putting a good word in for him as he's been subcontracted to work on the garage. Ken invites an overworked Audrey out for a drink but she pretends that Gail is taking her out to the pictures. Gail feebly backs her up, telling him they're going to see Mad Max. One of the builders turns out to be Pat Phelan. Nick has to close the bistro. He and Robert miss their appointment at the solicitors as they deal with the situation. Aunty Jean calls Roy to tell him that Sylvia isn't letting anyone in the house. Jamie and Lee plot revenge against Steph. In a darkened bistro, Carla finds Robert doing paperwork and asks him not to go into business with Nick. He refuses not to throw away a good opportunity for her sake. Sophie is thrilled with Maddie's new mural but seconds after its unveiling a council worker turns up to remove it. Sophie and Craig stand in front of it while Sally goes to fetch reinforcements. Tracy puts on some sexy lingerie and a coat and lets herself into the bistro kitchen, planning to surprise Robert. She hears Robert and Carla's conversation, with each of them talking about how much they have to lose. Kevin and Anna decide to postpone their announcement but Sally runs in on them kissing. Tracy is horrified when Robert and Carla discuss spending the night together. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre Guest cast *Ron Temple - Bruce McGregor *Lee - Aaron Cobham *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton *Council Worker - Peter Slater Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *First appearance of Pat Phelan since 14th April 2014. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is livid when she overhears Robert tell Carla that their night of passion meant nothing; and Anna and Kevin agree to go public with their relationship. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,120,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes